


【祐圭】欲

by TianBritWor



Series: 历史及留存 [2]
Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianBritWor/pseuds/TianBritWor
Summary: 完成于一八年十一月三日。警告：涉及详细的性描写。





	【祐圭】欲

**Author's Note:**

> 完成于一八年十一月三日。  
> 警告：涉及详细的性描写。

平日里整齐乖顺的头发若因主人失了自制会是什么样呢？祐太郎曾想过这个问题，当时自己的表情一定迷茫又困惑，这从上司“你又在做什么傻事”的阴沉视线中显而易见，于是那片思绪就像傍晚的炊烟慌忙消逝。但现在，他确确实实见到了，坂上圭司——他的上司、搭档和朋友正努力挣开自己手间的束缚，柔软的发散落着遮住了眼。祐太郎犹豫了只有二分之一秒就迅速地俯身将耻于显露的部位含入口中。金属部件早在先前的争执中解开了，扯下的布料此时正贴着他动作生涩的手。

“不要。”头顶的声音一贯的清冷。祐太郎费力地抬眼，只见青年的手佛过刘海停在腿侧，逆光下发亮的轮廓好看到心动。“死就死吧！”他眯起眼努力搜寻适合类似场合的动作记忆，然而一无所获。“嗯……阿圭，这个要怎么做啊？”祐太郎不得不缩了脖颈询问，话语间温热的气流喷到敏感的器物上。圭司俯视青年一张一合的湿润嘴角，那半笼罩在阴影里的神情竟要命的认真。

祐太郎感到脖颈一阵压力，上身被迫后仰，随后视线对上棕黑色的眸。“你给我让开。”干涩嘴唇中吐出的话一如既往地冷淡。“阿圭！请告诉我最简单的方法！虽然不能保证效果……”青年拽住男人随轮子转动离开的裤脚，机械声戛然而止。当祐太郎咽下第三口唾沫，转动脑袋观察四周觉着气氛有些微妙时，终于有什么打破寂静了。机械音在短促的“过来”后重新响起，青年赶忙起身跟几步到房间中央。许是午后的阳光分外热烈，他们面对彼此，大半身躯都浸在金黄之下。

沉默是罪者的救赎。祐太郎凝视圭司因曲线产生的美妙阴影，它们散落在额前、眼窝、颊侧、唇下和衣领上，注意力不自觉地移到顶上的黑色纽扣，正如主人的一丝不苟，而后向下掠过饱满的胸膛，直至和平时无异的腰际和安安静静的双腿。祐太郎猛地抬头，他恍惚觉得不妥又指不出哪里不合理，只得为自己的目光找了个着落点。  
深粉色、暗红色、干涸的玫瑰花瓣……唇，他的唇……阿圭！

圭司只能看见青年仿佛打了一个激灵后大梦初醒，目光在自己身上来来回回，明明意图已经足够明显了，身子却胶着着不肯动弹。“这个混蛋。”他的尾音淹没在一片柔软中，温暖的，正如那人一样。对方的体温很快离开了，然后又覆上来，再离开，仿佛小孩确认心爱的玩具还在那儿似的固执。他有些恼，拧了眉在青年又一次试图蜻蜓点水时拉下衣领，贴着面颊低声问：“你是在过家家吗？”然后在青年开口前长驱直入加深了这个早该开始的吻。唇瓣、舌头、上颚、贝齿……所到之处皆为所有。圭司在青年呼吸顿滞后收到了原模原样的回应，几乎压不住笑意。唇舌分开，他在祐太郎的喘息中说道：“这才是吻。” 

“呐，阿圭刚才说了什么？”祐太郎笑着弯下腰，在耳边张开手掌，眼神饱含期待。“很差劲。”“哎？！”“比起这个……”圭司抬眼示意祐太郎裆下，轻轻道。幻想是一回事，被识破就是另一回事了，更何况那人还答应教自己呢。“…这是正常的生唔哦！”青年被一双有力的手拖向轮椅。他看着他，他也正看着他。时间在男人俯下身时停止了，视野内只剩黑色的发、露出的一小截皮肤，黑色的衬衫向下延伸至黑色的椅背。他看见他的发丝随动作起伏，在光线中划出完美的线路；他听见他低沉压抑的呼吸，穿破这灿烂千阳；他触到他温暖的口腔，滋润他胸膛下的炽烫。

祐太郎再也无法忍耐，他抬起男人的下巴，捧着脸庞吻了上去。他隐约看见那双好看的眼睛扑朔，映出此时的自己。吸引、理解、欣赏、爱……这一切复杂的情感混合着冲向他的大脑，祐太郎费力地思考“这可是圭司啊”才没激动到咬破唇瓣，但这不妨碍他正面抱起男人趟几步挪到沙发上一气呵成。轮椅转了半圈，孤零零的立在电脑桌前。

第三次落吻时圭司终于挣扎起来，“混蛋。”他扬起脸平复呼吸，努力拉开两人之间的距离。祐太郎不明白阿圭为什么忽然又抗拒了，只得继续早先未完的事。他像动物表示友好那样摩挲圭司的鬓角，舌尖轻舐能触碰到的颈窝。耳畔传来些微水声，凌乱的发梢擦过圭司的眼，圭司抬手捋了一把祐太郎的毛发，手指抚过后颈部的突起在休闲衫衣领的边缘画圈。

更多的肌肤露出来了，他们已将彼此的衣物褪去。温暖贴着炽热，圭司眨眨眼觉得事态已渐渐失控，他却不能否认自己乐在其中。“你是对人类感兴趣啊”那家伙曾这么说着，那次事件的结尾，自己紧拧的眉头和湿润的眼眶没人看见，之后却得以看见那人认真地说“我不想让你也变成这样”，在一切坦白以后他的归来，真是……所谓的多少变得温柔些是不惧生活的希望的话……野猫变家猫的结果还真是不出意料啊……

祐太郎拉过圭司的肩膀将他摆成坐在腰上的姿势，他那白皙的双腿无力的垂于身侧。“呐，阿圭。我可以吗？”圭司抬眼望进棕褐色的欲望漩涡，点点头。祐太郎很快会意但苦于没法施展只能抱着圭司的腰上下抚背缓解他的不适。湿濡的穴渐渐吞下充血的茎，几番动作下来，男人整齐的发已凌乱不堪。松气的间隙，他撑在青年胸膛的手滑向沙发垫，身子瞬间下落，两声闷哼同时响起。

现在他们脸贴着脸，手握着手，气息交缠着气息。所有部分都没入肖想之所，那里高热而紧致，似梦中天堂。那张平日里轻抿的嘴唇因自己吐出压抑呻吟，那双修剪整齐的灵活的手按在自己胸膛，湿热的器物兴奋地抵在自己小腹，柔软的内壁瑟缩着包裹性器，此时此刻是真实存在的吗？

祐太郎试着挺了挺腰，靠在他肩上的脑袋旋即转向自己，好看的睫毛近到呼吸间都能碰上。圭司抓着他的臂膀借力回到正坐的姿势，勾起嘴角摆腰，力道和角度都精准到令人折磨。祐太郎觉得自己被说不清的情绪填得满满当当，他的心震颤不已：阿圭是怎么想的呢？

圭司又一次抬手捋遮住眼睛的发，这回祐太郎搂住他结实的胸膛，加快了挺弄的速度，男人很快露出更多美妙的喘息，闭紧双眼沉溺于肉欲海洋。最后的节点来的并不容易，祐太郎感受到一阵紧缩和抽搐，怀里的人释放后安静而性感，脱去了阴沉的外壳，内里净是纯真。他努力抱着他，亲吻他舒缓的眉间、湿漉的嘴唇和潮腻的脖颈，然后贴着他的鼻尖喃喃道“阿圭……”

那双眼在疲惫的释然之后是永恒的沉静，祐太郎发誓他看到了一丝光亮和一圈波澜，它们逐渐扩大，占据整个湖面。

圭司笑了，“混蛋……”


End file.
